Be My Baby
by flipmeforward
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian being on vacation and Kurt wanting to see the sights but Sebastian wanting to stay in bed . bp!Kurt and daddy!kink.


bp!kurt and daddy!kink

* * *

Kurt wakes up feeling more well-rested than he has in months. He glances around the hotel room and burrows down deeper under the covers, a pleased smile spreading over his face.

They're _on vacation_, finally. Kurt shifts to his side, facing Sebastian, and looks at him, and smiles again when the frown that's been pretty much permanent on Sebastian's forehead the past couple of weeks now is completely gone. Kurt has been pushing this for awhile, coaxing his boyfriend into just taking some time off, and now they're here, the vacation coinciding with Kurt's spring break. They arrived late yesterday, and Kurt is excited to go out today and just _look_ at everything.

If he manages to get Sebastian to come along, that is. He doesn't want to wake him up, but at the same time, he really wants to go out, and not alone.

Kurt bites his lip, considers his options. He can get up and shower, at least, and go through his moisturizing routine, so he's ready when Sebastian wakes up.

x

The shower is big and hot, the water pressure perfect, and Kurt stands there so long he loses track of time. When he walks out into the room again, towel around his waist and a cloud of steam billowing around him, Sebastian is awake.

"Good morning," Kurt says.

"Morning," Sebastian replies, smiling. Kurt turns around and bends over to get a pair of underwear from his suitcase, and he barely hears the rustle of sheets before he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and then the unmistakable shape of Sebastian's cock pressing against his ass.

"Someone's awake," Kurt remarks, raising up and leaning back into the embrace. "What do you want to do today?"

"Stay in bed?"

Kurt sighs. "Come on, we can't just stay in bed all day."

"Babe, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're adults. We can to exactly what we want."

"And I don't _want_ to stay in bed all day."

"Are you sure about that, baby?" Sebastian asks, and starts to place feather-light kisses on his neck.

_Baby_. Kurt's breath hitches just with the use of that word, and it doesn't calm down with the kisses.

"Let me take care of you," Sebastian continues, kissing his way up to Kurt's ear. One kiss on his earlobe, then, "Let daddy take care of you."

The thrill of arousal that goes through Kurt makes him shiver, and he presses his ass back against Sebastian's crotch. "Please," he whispers, craning his neck to give Sebastian better access.

"Please what?" Sebastian asks, slowly backing towards the bed and taking Kurt with him.

"Please take care of me."

"Don't I always?" Sebastian strokes his hand over Kurt's chest, thumbing lightly over his nipples and then down over his stomach, fingering over where the towel is fitted into itself.

"_Daddy_," Kurt whines, and then Sebastian turns them around, spins Kurt again and pushes him down on the bed.

"I'm here, baby," he says, unwrapping the towel and then straddling him. "What do you want?"

"I—I don't know," Kurt gasps, even though he desperately needs to be touched. It's always better if he lets Sebastian decide, if he just…lets his daddy take care of him.

"No?" Sebastian asks, a teasing smile on his lips. His cock is hard, jutting out and _almost_touching Kurt. "You want me to decide?"

Kurt nods. "Please."

Sebastian bends down until their lips are almost touching. "Are you gonna be a good boy for me, baby?"

Kurt nods again, nearly going cross-eyes when he tries to look Sebastian in the eyes. "Yes, daddy."

Sebastian gives him a chaste kiss, just a teasing brush of lips, then starts to crawl down the bed.

"You want daddy to kiss you?" he asks when his face is level with Kurt's crotch.

"Uh-huh."

"Where?"

"_There_," Kurt says, arching up, just a little.

"Use your words, baby," Sebastian says, putting his hands on Kurt's thighs to hold him down.

"Kiss my—" Kurt draws a breath, swallows. "Kiss my pussy, daddy." He's usually not afraid to use his words in bed, but when they're like this, it makes everything better when he plays up the innocence.

Sebastian gives him a wicked smile. "Good boy," he says, then he leans in to lick a broad stripe over Kurt's pussy.

"_Daddy_," Kurt gasps, trying to spread his legs more and give Sebastian better access, but Sebastian's grip on his thighs is hard. "Daddy, please, _more_," he begs, and Sebastian complies, taking his clit between his lips and sucking lightly. Kurt's wetness is spreading over Sebastian's chin, over the day's worth of stubble, and the slight burn of the short hairs feels brilliant against his sensitive skin.

"You like this, baby," Sebastian says against him, and it's not a question. "You like my mouth on your pussy, getting you wet and loose." He loosens his grip on one of Kurt's thighs, moves his hand to drag the tips of his fingers between Kurt's folds.

"Yes," Kurt breathes, doing his best to try and keep still. They haven't had sex for days, and Sebastian's tongue feels better than he remembers. Their playing is already keeping him higher strung than usual, and he's close to orgasm after just a few minutes. Sebastian knows what to do, knows how to turn Kurt into a puddle of whimpers and moans. Knows how to lick and suck, and to—_oh_, touch him just right. He's tracing the rim of Kurt's hole with the tip of his finger, putting extra pressure against the part that's closest to Kurt's ass, making him gasp.

"Daddy, can you—" Kurt doesn't finish, just hopes that Sebastian gets it. He knows he won't get away with it, though, even if Sebastian knows exactly what he wants.

"What, baby? Tell me."

"Can you put your f-fingers in? Please?" Kurt says, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears of shame. Sebastian doesn't even reply, just slides two fingers in and licks between them, the tip of his tongue rubbing against Kurt's clit. Kurt moans loudly, realizes that he_can_ be loud and does it again, even louder. It spurs Sebastian on, makes him move his fingers in and out, twisting them, rubbing them up against the walls of Kurt's pussy, all while he keeps his mouth on him, sucking on his clit and his folds.

"Daddy, I need—Can you, just a little more," Kurt pleads, wanting just a little more, just to tide him over, so he can go again, and again. Sebastian adds a third finger, stretching him wider, and Kurt doesn't need more than that, he comes, clenching around Sebastian's fingers and clutching the sheets hard. Sebastian licks him through it, and he backs off when Kurt comes down, but he doesn't remove his fingers. He crawls up the bed again, kisses Kurt deeply, still moving his fingers slowly in and out of him.

"Oh god, I can't—" Kurt tries, but Sebastian silences him with another kiss.

"Yes, you can," he says, hooking his fingers in Kurt's opening and pressing up, as if to prove it. "We both know you can, baby." He moves his fingers faster, using his thumb to rub Kurt's clit, then starts to kiss his way down Kurt's chin moving slowly over his neck, biting lightly on the junction between shoulder and neck.

"Se-_daddy_," Kurt gasps, reaching up to grab his hair and trying to get him away from there. He's super sensitive in that spot, which is apparently what Sebastian is going for, but also _marks_.

"Vacation, baby," Sebastian reminds him, completely ignoring the grip on his hair and bending down to suck a mark on Kurt's throat. "It'll fade before we get home." Which, okay, isn't completely true, but he has a point, so Kurt relaxes his grip and leans to the side just a little, giving Sebastian marginally better access to suck on his neck. Between that, and Sebastian's hard cock rubbing against his thigh, and the fact that he didn't get a chance to really come down from his first orgasm, it doesn't take long until he reaches his second, turning his head to moan into the pillow.

Sebastian stills his fingers this time, but he doesn't take them out completely.

"How do you feel?" he asks, using his unoccupied hand to swipe Kurt's hair from his forehead. That shower was completely unnecessary, there's sweat prickling all over his body, and Kurt is pretty sure that he'll be covered with other kinds of fluid before they're done. As if on cue, Sebastian presses closer, his hard cock smearing precome on Kurt's thigh.

"Good," Kurt replies, reaching up to pull him down in another kiss. "Can you—" he starts, but hesitates. When he doesn't continue, Sebastian raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Can I what, sweetheart? I can't read your mind, you have to tell me," he says, then crooks his fingers a little, rubbing up against Kurt's insides. "I'm in no hurry."

Kurt bites his lip and looks up at Sebastian through his eyelashes. "Will you fuck me, daddy?" he asks, pouting a little just to be safe.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, but Kurt can feel his cock twitch against Kurt's thigh, so he knows it's had the desired effect. "Sure, baby," Sebastian says, kissing him again and then sliding his fingers out. He wipes them on the sheet and climbs between Kurt's legs, placing firm hands on Kurt's thighs, spreading them further apart. "You want this?" he asks, grabbing his cock and rubbing the head against Kurt's folds. "You want daddy's cock?"

"Uh-huh," Kurt nods, arching his hips a little to hurry everything up. He feels empty without Sebastian's fingers and he wants something inside him. "Please, daddy, fuck me."

"Since you asked so nicely," Sebastian says, but Kurt can hear he's not as cool as he tries to be. Sebastian drags his cock between Kurt's folds, slicking it up, then starts to push in. "You're doing so good, baby," he praises, going as slow as he possibly can despite the lack of pace being absolute torture for both of them.

"Come on, faster," Kurt begs, trying to thrust up, but Sebastian's grip on his legs is too firm.

"Calm down," Sebastian says sharply, digging his fingers into Kurt's thighs for a second. "You've already come twice, don't be greedy."

"Sorry," Kurt murmurs, not being sorry at all. He tries to take matters into his own hands, reaching down to finger his clit, but Sebastian slaps his hand away.

"Don't," he growls, before he slides out almost all the way and then thrusts in, hard.

"_Yes_," Kurt moans, throwing his head back and just letting Sebastian _take_ him. "Harder, daddy, _please_." He's loud now, louder than he ever dares to be at home, because even if whoever's next door can hear him, he doesn't even have to meet them. "Fuck me, daddy, please, I need—_God_, I need, harder, please," he rambles, tries to touch himself again and gets his hand slapped away again. "Daddy _please_."

"Alright, come on," Sebastian says, stilling and pulling out. Kurt whines loudly at the loss, but then Sebastian lies down on his back and pulls Kurt with him, making him straddle his hips and holds his cock up for Kurt to slide down on it. "Ride me," he says, placing his hands on Kurt's hips to keep him steady. "And touch yourself."

Kurt immediately brings a hand down to roll his clit between his fingers, moaning at the relief and starting to ride Sebastian.

"That's right," Sebastian groans, his grip on Kurt's hips hardening. "Touch yourself, put on a show for daddy. You're so good, baby, so, so good."

"Daddy, I'm gonna come," Kurt gasps, thrusting down hard and clenching his pussy around Sebastian's cock. "Please, I need to—Let me—"

"Yes, come on baby, let go," Sebastian says, arching up to meet Kurt's thrusts. "Just let go, it's okay." He lets go of Kurt's hips with one hand and joins Kurt's fingers where he's touching himself. "Come on baby, come around daddy's cock, do it," he coaxes, and with another hard thrust down, Kurt does. He's shaking with the force of it, his pussy won't stop pulsing, won't stop clenching around Sebastian's cock.

"Daddy, daddy, I—" he tries, but he can't catch his breath. Sebastian sits up, easily rearranging Kurt without pulling out, and holds him close, their chests pressed together and Sebastian stroking his back, making shushing noises.

"Calm down, sweetheart, it's okay. You can keep going, right? Daddy's gonna come soon, can you help me with that?"

"Yes," Kurt says, nodding into Sebastian's shoulder. "Yes, please, I—" He doesn't know if he needs more or less stimulation at this point, he just knows that what he has now isn't_enough_. He might still be orgasming, his pussy is so sensitive right now and it won't stop pulsing. "_Daddy_, please."

Sebastian thrusts up into him, slides one hand down his back and presses a finger against his asshole. He doesn't push in, just rubs the rim. "I'm gonna come, baby. Daddy's gonna fill you up, come inside your pussy. You like when I do that, hm? When I come inside you, just—" he doesn't finish the sentence, just breaks off in a long groan. Kurt can feel Sebastian's cock twitching inside him, and just the knowledge that Sebastian is coming in him, filling him up, makes him come again, or peak off, or whatever it is now. He does come down from it this time, at least, breathing hard and wincing when he unclenches his hands and the blood flows through his fingers again. Sebastian lies down slowly, Kurt coming with him.

"Oh my god," Kurt says when he finally feels like he has control over his voice.

"Mhm," Sebastian agrees, and when he shifts, Kurt can feel his cock slipping out and then his come trickling out after hit. Sebastian must feel it, too, because he puts his hands on Kurt's ass and tries to push him forward.

"_Sebastian_," Kurt admonishes, squirming a little.

"Please," Sebastian says, pushing again. "Just a little. One more." Kurt sighs, thinks about it for a second and then decides that yes, he can deal with one more orgasm. He lets Sebastian guide him up over his chest until his knees are on either side of Sebastian's head and he's holding on to the headboard. He slowly lowers himself onto Sebastian's face, gasps loudly as Sebastian sticks out his tongue and licks all the way from his asshole to his clit.

"Come on," Sebastian says, pulling on Kurt's ass to get him to lower himself even more. Kurt does, sits down until Sebastian's nose is rubbing against his clit and Kurt has to squeeze his eyes shut to be able to handle the overstimulation.

"Please, just…" Kurt says, but Sebastian gets it and slides his tongue into him before he even finishes the sentence. He licks into Kurt, scooping out his own come, and the hot pleasure twists make Kurt want to cry. He brings one hand down to touch himself, shivering all over when Sebastian's tongue nudges against his fingertips. It doesn't take much before he comes again, but this time he moves away from Sebastian before he's even done.

"Don't touch me," Kurt pants, his chest heaving, but Sebastian ignores him and cuddles close anyway. "This was not what I had planned for today," Kurt says when his breathing has evened out.

"There's still a lot of day left," Sebastian points out, because they actually haven't been in bed for that long.

Kurt stares at him. "If you think I'm able to go out in public after that, you're wrong," he says.

"Aw, did I break you with my big cock and amazing sex skills?" Sebastian coos, squeezing Kurt's waist.

"You're breaking my brain with your disgusting talk," Kurt says.

"Says the guy who screamed 'daddy' while I fucked him."

"I don't hear you complaining."

"I'm not, baby. I'm really not."


End file.
